etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Buccaneer
A lightweight combatant boasting superior speed, the Buccaneer is a quirky fighter in Etrian Odyssey III. They are the only class in the game that can use Guns by default, though they aren't like the Gunners from Etrian Odyssey II, but instead operate like a niche Landsknecht. Using Guns and Rapiers, they can fight well on either the front or back row with equal success while wearing Medium Armor. They deal incredible damage in their own right, but not exactly on their own power. Profile Buccaneers have somewhat shabby defense and sub-par HP, so they will need a moderate amount of protection or medical attention depending on the situation. They excel in speed and hit-quota, and provide a supple base class, thanks to Trickster. Their entire gimmick revolves around their Chase skills, one for each damage type (Rapiers for physical types and Guns for elemental damage). This allows them to follow up any attacks made of that type with their own. It should be noted that these count as Chase attacks, not normal attacks. Kubikiri, Stun Attack and other weapon skills will not activate, but forged effects may still take effect (so go forge death on all the weapons). The best way to use a Buccaneer would be to Chase multiple-foe-hitting units, either hit random or hit all. Chasing random hits would be most effective for single targets while chasing all hits would be good for multiple foes. A minor drawback is that Buccaneers get specific Chase skills for each weapon and that there is a limit to chasing. The way this works is that each time a chase occurs, the percentage to chase again drops an amount based on level, starting at 100%. When it drops below 0%, the Buccaneer cannot chase again. Another route would be building up towards Swashbuckling, a passive skill that can land a max of 3 times though the main problem is the skill point investment. As a plus, Swashbuckling can be used with any weapon, allowing for interesting subclass options. Along that same vein, Pincushion requires maxed skill levels with both masteries and operates on the Buccaneer's agility, which is fairly high. This method requires little TP (but a lot of SP) and can take formidable skills to the limit (Shogun Second Sword with Swashbuckling, Kubikiri, Stun Attacks and Wild Swings). On the not-so-gimmicky side of things, they have access to Eagle Eye, Lights Out and Hanging, good for lowering enemy defence, blinding and head-binding respectively (Lights Out '''and '''Hanging are Rapier '''skills). '''Gun Buccaneers get Quick Draw '''and '''Rapid Fire, two random hit skills. The primary drawback of Buccaneers is the amount of devotion that is required to reach the whole "murder everything" status that most people dream about and the whole "being murdered" angle of their existence. "Buyers beware" indeed. Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. Skill Tree Subclass Options '''Gladiator: '''Charge and Berserker Vow are every physical DPS' best friend. Make those Pincushions hurt! '''Ninja: '''Bushin is good for basically everyone. If you've got an empty front row slot then having one copy (re)apply Eagle Eye while the other benefits from it can lead to some real decent numbers. TP can be a problem, though. Gallery Buccaneer group.jpg Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes